Not an Intern Anymore
by PolyDeathEater
Summary: CROSSOVER THE INTERN: Any is a big retail company online. Miranda has been keeping her distance for the past 5 years after a one night stand in paris...now they have a daughter. Except Nate is married to Andy. Oh yeah..Drama (Miranda is a hermaphrodite )
1. Chapter 1

Anyone else think of Andy when watching _The Intern?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andy Jules Sachs?" I looked up from my phone and Ben was standing there with his iphone in hand.

"Someone named Miranda Priestly is calling the office...Becky won't stop crying. Evidently she said something to upset her. Justin is trying to comfort her and it's not working very well." He straightened his tie and held his phone to me.

"Jules?" Brian walked up to my desk with another phone.

"Your husband keeps calling, says that your daughter has the flu"

"Jules…..I think you need to take this call" Ben said and I nodded. It had been a long time since he was just an intern. I had told him about Nate and my problems and how I had worked for a harder boss than even me.

"Brian...tell Nate to call my sister and I'll be home as soon as I can." Getting up from my chair I shut my laptop and took the phone from Ben.

No winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out I took the phone off of hold.

"Hell Miranda."

"Andrea, why are you going by Jules now?" Of course 5 years ago I would have killed for such a personal question from her. But now it was just a delay to the inevitable end of the phone call. She had been checking up on me. Brian (my right hand man) had told me she had helped him with multiple designers to get them to sell to us.

"I thought you didn't like Andy?" I looked out the window and saw my driver take a swig from his flask. Shit not again Mike.

"I don't like that...foul name…..However Andrea, the name you were given is beautiful." I i took of breath at the idea of her saying beautiful. She hadn't called me that since….. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Taking it out I saw another text from Nate.

 _Sophia is throwing up. She won't stop crying and she wants her mom. Will you please come home?_

"Miranda can I call you back. It's kind of an emergency." I could almost hear her soft nod.

"Tell lovely Sofia I hope she feels better. That's all." Then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got home Nate yelled at me that it was my fault OUR daughter had gotten sick. If I was home more than blah blah blah.

I made some soup and Nate left. We had tried to repair our marriage at first..however now he just didn't seem to want to look at me.

"Mommy? Caroline told me she would take me to the park tomorrow." I tried to hide my surprise. Turning my back and stirring the chicken noodle with more gusto.

"Is that right? When's the last time you saw Caroline?"

" When Nate took me to Mandy's house."

I turned around really quick.

"Miranda's house baby?"

She nodded and sipped ginger ale. Her red haired curls tangled in front of her face.

"Sweet heart-" The door slammed close.

"Honey I'm home" I heard Nate kick off his shoes and walk into the kitchen. He put down a bag of groceries and took out some more cans of soup.

"Daddy when are we gonna see Mandy again?" I turned to him and he avoided my eye contact.

"Sweetie why don't you go upstairs and you can use my phone to text Caroline." I didn't look at my daughter as I handed her my phone. She lept off the stool and ran upstairs starting facetiming the young priestly.

"Nate. You promised."

"What I don't get to visit my daughters father?"

"Don't call her that."

"What should I call her? The sperm donor? The transvestite you cheated on me with?"

"Nate we were broken up...I was in Paris and Miranda does not need the public knowing that-"

"She has a cock?" I was fuming

"Sleep on the sofa." I threw the soup into the sink. Grabbed my wine bottle and a glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I dialed quickly as tears hit the screen of the phone. Bringing the familiar ring up to my ring I waited knowing it would not take long.

"Jules?"

"Ben…..I need you to take me to Miranda's tomorrow morning.."

"Of course, 6 45?"

"Yeah, and Ben?"

"Yes Jules?"

Sobbs were all that came out of me. He stayed on the phone with me until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ben" Nate opened the door and Ben nodded stepping into the house.

"BENNY!" Sophia ran to him and Ben opened his arms to pick her up in a quick swoop.

"What are we having this morning?" They walked in as I poured coffee into a to-go container.

"Raisin Brand, we are out of lucky charms. Mommy said she would pick some up after work though." My baby girl smiled at me and Ben put her down on a stool.

"Ready Jules?"

"Almost, now...Nate; you need to remember Sophia's art class after school. I have to stay late at the offi-"

"Of course you do." Nate snapped and I ignored him by grabbing my bag and kissing Sophia on the head.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you occupied." He scoffed at my remark and Ben opened the door for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miranda?" The white haired fashionista looked up from her paper. Sitting at the kitchen table with fruit perfectly cut on a plate next to her. Her twin daughters eating and giggling on a Tuesday morning. Their red hair swiftly tucked (matching) in a braid. The 14 year old girls got a text early this morning that Andy would be coming over. They told their mom and immediately the woman had been unbearable.

"Is she here?"

Cara nodded and Miranda stood.

She rushed to the entrance way and Andy was standing there typing rapidly on her phone. Until she realized that she was no longer alone.

"Mirand-"

"You didn't bring Sophia." It wasn't a question.

"No I-"

"You aren't going to let me or the girls see her anymore?"

"No-"

"Then why are you here? You have not stepped into this house since the day you told me you were pregnant. I have invited you to countless gala's. I've tried endless ways to win your affection and for the first time in 5 years you are here and-"

Andy started to let tears run down her face.

"I need you to give me a divorce lawyer." Miranda's back bone seemed to cave in. She swore not to be easy on the girl. Miranda had been pining for her for years now. Ben was the only one who contacted Miranda letting her know that Andy had gotten home safe. Ben and Miranda had gone to business school together. So Miranda knew he was trustworthy.

Andy broke down into a sob like the night before.

Miranda ran over and caught the brunette. The crumbled to the floor and Miranda rocked Andy back and forth.

"Miranda….*sob* I'm *Sob* sorry"

"Hush now. You know very well that I will find you a lawyer. And I'll pay him. He's very good."

"I don't need you to do that" Jules breathed in deeply.

"Of course I do."

"Miranda I'm not the same doe eyed girl that needed a job 6 years ago. I have money and my own company now. I don't need you to rescue me."

"Oh you silly girl, I know that. Why do you think I find you so attractive. You don't need anyone to rescue you."

"Just because you pay for my layer does not mean I'm going to marry you."

"I know that Andrea, I wish you would. But I know you won't. " Miranda smoothed Andy's hair and rubbed her back.

Andy was about to speak when two redheads peaked around the corner.

"Does this mean you need a place to stay?"Caroline piped up.

"Cuz we could totally let little Sophie stay in our room." Cassidy added.

"Girls, Andrea named her Sophia, please don't make me repeat myself." The white haired woman rubbed her finger against her temple. Resting a tired head on Andy's shoulder for comfort.

Andy, or Jules rather..took the comfort and leaned in a little to smell the woman's perfume.

"Of course Jules named Sophia, Sophia after your grandmother. Duhhh." Cassidy went back around the corner to get her orange juice. Obviously bored with this conversation.

The Runway editors eyes got big.

"Is that true Andrea?" Ignoring her daughter using the wrong name because of the obvious shock.

Andy's phone buzzed and she looked down to see Brian texting her about something going wrong with shipping. Sachs got up from her spot next to Miranda.

"Uhh..I got to go."

Miranda gracefully rose to her feet.

"Where is Mike?"

"Mike's not having such a great time at the moment…"

"Then you will drive with me to work."

"Miranda no, I have Ben waiting outside..really I'm fine.

Andy ran out the door and closed it before Miranda got another word in.

This was gonna be harder than Miranda thought.


End file.
